Koko ni iru yo!
is a Japanese shōjo manga series by Ema Tōyama. The series was serialized in the shōjo manga magazine, Nakayoshi. The series ended with 5 volumes released by Kodansha under the imprint, Kodansha Comics. It was announced in the New York Anime Festival 2009 that the series will be licensed in English by Del Rey Manga and the release for the first volume will be around Fall 2010. They titled it "Here I Am!". Plot The series centers around a girl named Hikage who describes herself as "plain". She is a very shy and insecure child. Because of her unassertive attitude and unappreciated beauty, she finds herself constantly ignored by her classmates and has a difficult time making friends at school. In the first chapter of the manga, Hikage begins middle school, vowing to overcome her loneliness and find companionship.Then Hinata starts to notice her in the first volume. She is supported in her ambitions by two online friends, Black Rabbit and MegaPIG, who read her blog about the sunflower shes been nurturing. A romantic and sad plot soon develops involving Hikage and the two most popular boys in her class, Hinata and Teru, who have more to them than meets the eye. A few bumps occur along the way as Hikage grows closer to Hinata, such as bullying and gossip. When she later sticks up for herself she gains recognition and friendliness from the class, but most importantly she obtains self-confidence in herself. Characters ; : Hikage has brown hair and blue eyes, and is a shy, plain 8th grader. The only friends she has at the beginning of the series are the people who visit her blog. They are "MegaPIG" and "Black Rabbit". Ever since she was little she has never been noticed (she appears to be practically invisible in her class) as we see in a game of hide and seek. She doesn't seem to know that Teru is Black Rabbit in her blog until later on when he tells her the whole truth about him being Black Rabbit. She later starts to date Hinata in the final volume. ; : A popular boy who likes Hikage. He is considered to be more serious than Teru, and ranks high in exams. He is also on the Kendo team. Hinata states he has always been watching Hikage since the very start of the year and tells her about how he felt when he first saw her. He felt jealous when Hikage started talking about her friends in the blog, Black Rabbit and MegaPIG. In chapter 13, it's revealed when Hinata was a child he used to be a lonely person, Later he said if Teru was like a Black rabbit (Populars against the white, but actually just a lonely rabbit). He warns Teru that he will not lose Hikage and he doesn't want to be Teru's love rival. ; : Another of Hinata's friends, who is also popular. Known for his jokes and charming personality. Teru speaks bluntly and seems to care for Hikage. He always cares about Hikage's change and supports her in her blog. After when Hikage and Hinata got together, Teru said goodbye to Hikage in her blog because Hinata was jealous of him since he knew about Black Rabbit. Later on, Teru tells Hikage that he is Black Rabbit. When he was a child he never had a true friend until Hinata who compared him to a lonely black rabbit. His parents had fought very much and believed it was his fault the marriage didn't work out. He is currently the love rival of Hinata. He later gives up on Hikage and tries to support the relationship between her and Hinata. ; : A guy who is under the alias as MegaPIG in Hikage's blog. He speaks in a Kansai accent. Even though he says if he was 200 kg, in truth he isn't. He just afraid of telling Hikage about his real appearance. ; : The first girl in Hikage's class to greet her. In school she was the first to warm up to Hikage. Even though her test scores are bad, she worked hard to see the fireworks with Hikage. "Suminon" is the name she calls Hikage by, as adding an n to the end of someone's name in Japanese culture is a form of friendly affection. References External links * Koko ni Iru yo! @ Kodansha Comics es:Koko ni iru yo! ja:ココにいるよ! sv:Koko Ni Iru Yo!